Degrassi Stalker: Interactive Adventure
by GuruSeries
Summary: Episode 4 has the most horrible death yet...........
1. From Dusk til Dawn

You Choose the Adventure Season 1  
  
The Degrassi Stalker  
  
Welcome to my second, actually, third, Degrassi Fic. I had a huge respone to my first fic the Alternate Third Season, but after about 6 or so of my planned total of 22 episodes, my computer hit a problem and I was unable to upload anything for a few months. When I finally got access again, I had lost intrest. So here I am a few months later starting a new project. I wanted something new, something fresh. My answer to that is to have the readers more involved in my stories. So I have a few interactive seasons planned out, the first of which is the Degrassi Stalker series. At the end of each episode, I'd like the readers to go the link at the bottom of the page and vote. The voting process will be different ecah time, but for the first series, you will simply be voting on which character you want killed next. Sounds simple enough right? Anyway, enough babbling, here it is, the first episode.  
  
Episode One "From Dusk til Dawn" Thursday March 18 2004  
  
Jimmy and Hazel along with Spinner and Paige were at the Dot Grill, double dating.  
  
"So, have you two actually done it yet?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Tasteful Haze, really tasteful," Paige replied, sprawled across Spinner's lap.  
  
"What? I just wanted to know," Hezel replied.  
  
Paige stood up.  
  
"Come on hun. Let's go have girl chat time,"  
  
Paige headed for the girls' washroom while Hazel gave Jimmy another kiss on the lips and followed, leaving Jimmy and Spinner alone.  
  
"So have you and Paige had sex yet?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Spinner sat cooly back in his chair.  
  
"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. Why so interested in the kings love life? Not getting any with Hazel?"  
  
Jimmy bit one of his french fries and looked up. Marco had just entered the Dot Grill with Emma.  
  
"Marco, Emma, over here!" he called out.  
  
Marco and Emma walked over to Jimmy and Spinner.  
  
"Hey guys," Marco said.  
  
Spinner shuffled uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"Ah, no offense to you Emma, but Marco man, when did you two start hanging out?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Well if you must know, he's been helping me research human nature," Emma replied.  
  
"Yeah, well she fugured since I was gay, I'd be able to help her figure out why people react to others the way they do. I don't know, sounds a lot more complicated than it's worth," Marco replied.  
  
Spinner pretended to clear his throat.  
  
Sure, Marco was his friend. His gay friend. And he was trying to accept it. But it was still all so new to him and it was just taking a long time.  
  
"So, how about those Leaf's huh? Getting pretty good out on that ice huh?" Spinner said nervously changing the subject.  
  
Jimmy, Marco, and Emma blinked innocently at him. Emma took out a small notebook and wrote a few notes down.  
  
Interesting, she thought  
  
********************************  
  
"So," Paige started, putting lipgloss on her lips "have you and Jimmy done it yet?"  
  
Hazel unzipped her makeup bag and started rummaging through it.  
  
"No. And I thought the whole point of us coming in here was for you to tell me if you and Spinner have done it yet," she replied.  
  
Paige stopped puttting on her gloos abruptly.  
  
"Haze, you cant be so desperate when it comes to sex. Guys like it when the girl is more aggressive. I don't know, I guess it's the animal in them," Paige replied.  
  
Hazel shook her head.  
  
:So the Winter Gala's coming up. You're going with Jimmy right?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah of course. And you're going with Spinner," Hazel replied.  
  
"Yeah....the thing is, when you have a boyfriend, you really can't shop around for other options can you?" Paige sighed.  
  
"Well I heard that-"  
  
*Look at em* *Chatting like the plastics they are* *The dance, don't they know those things are just excuses to cause other people misery* *Well, they'll pay soon enough* ***************************************  
  
"Hey, can we go. I got this weird feeling we were being watched in the restroom," Paige shuddered.  
  
"Yeah sure honeybump," Spinner replied standing up.  
  
"Feeling....like....she....was being.......watched," Emma said, taking notes.  
  
Paige and Hazel looked down at her.  
  
"Ah, what's little miss save the world doing here?" Paige asked.  
  
"She's with me. Let's go," Marco replied.  
  
Paige really didn't enjoy spending time with a grade 9, but hey, at least Marco was here.  
  
"So, where should we go?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"You know, I heard the IMAX theatre was showing-"  
  
"We mean where should we go that wont put us to sleep," Paige spoke. "But a movie sounds like a good idea."  
  
All 6 teens exited the girl and began walking to the nearest theatre.  
  
"Okay so Marco, you're taking my brother to the dance right?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Marco replied with a devious smile.  
  
Spinner suddenly felt like he wanted to puke a little.  
  
"And you're taking that little cuttie Sean, right Emma?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh god no. I wanna ask Chris......" Emma trailed.  
  
"You should totaly go for it. I remember one time, my cousin-  
  
Hazel rubbed her arms as if she were cold. She still had that strange feeling that they were being watched. Not just watched, but followed as well.  
  
"Hey, Paige-" Hazel replied shoving Paige in the arm.  
  
Paige stopped talking and turned, rather annoyed, to look at Hazel.  
  
"What Haze?"  
  
Hazel looked around. Maybe she was just being paranoid.  
  
"Nothing," she sighed.  
  
Hazel jected her head.  
  
"Anyways Emma,"  
  
Hazel stared into the bushes. She could have swon she saw something move.  
  
"Oh my god!" she excalimed.  
  
Hazel grabbed Paige's arm.  
  
"Hazel if you wanna play paranoid psycho bitc-  
  
"Paige, there's somebody following us. Im serious," Hazel shrieked.  
  
Paige, Jimmy, Emma, Marco, and Spinner all looked around.  
  
"I don't see anything," Marco said.  
  
Emma whipped out her notebook.  
  
"Shows......psychotic......tendencies.....," she joted down.  
  
Hazel glanced back towards the bushes.  
  
Just then, a dark figure emmerged from them, knife held high up, ready to stab someone.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hazel shrieked.  
  
Everyone began running frantically.  
  
Emma looked back.  
  
"Where are we gonna go?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Help us! Somebody help us!" Hazel screamed.  
  
The cloaked figure that held the knife waas running full speed towards them.  
  
Paige grabbed Hazels hand and led her down a steep hill.  
  
Jimmy, Spinner, and Marco flipped into a parking lot, while Emma quickly climbed up a tree.  
  
*Lets see, who should I kill first?*  
  
Well, who should the stalker kill first. I warn you though, choose carefully, as whoever you dont pick or do will alter the story into many different paths.  
  
Go to:  
  
polls3.createsites./149/poll_1_1  
  
and vote before Sunday March 21 2004!  
  
Here are the EXACT directions for voting ( I tried copy and pasting the URL, but it disappeared once I uploaded for some reason.)  
  
1. Add http:// before polls 2. After creatsites. add com 3.After _1_1 add .html 


	2. Not Such A Coincidence

The Degrassi Stalker: Week Two  
  
Weel I have to say, things aren't going as well as I hoped. I didn't get too many votes. And nobody reviewed. Oh well, I guess that means I'll have to make things more interesting then! Oh by the way, the person dying in this episode was voted as such by those who voted, I didn't just pick somebody (I can't even write the next episode until voting is over!)  
  
March 21 2004  
  
Episode Two "Not Such A Coincidence"  
  
"Oh my god Hazel. I can't believe somebody's trying to kill us," Paige shrieked.  
  
"Shhh," Hazel said quickly.  
  
Hazel lifted up slightly to peek past the bench hiding them. Whoever was after them before seemed to be gone. Unless.  
  
"Paige," Hazel whispered. "I don't see anyone anymore."  
  
Paige lifted up as well to see for herself. All was quiet, there really wasn't anyone anymore.  
  
"I don't understand this. Was that person really tring to kill us?" she asked.  
  
Hazel flopped back on to the dirt. Hopefully, no.  
  
***************************  
  
Marco, Jimmy, and Spinner panted breathlessly behind two large compact dumpsters.  
  
"This sucks man," Spinner spoke.  
  
"No Spin, this is real. Some freak is chasing us around with a knife," Jimmy replied.  
  
"We don't know if they're after us. Maybe they thought we were somebody else or something," Spinner replied, out of breath.  
  
"Yeah Spin, the homicidal maniac is looking for six kids that look just like us to kill! You really think they care who they kill?!" Marco replied.  
  
Marco and Spinner began to go back and foward on the subject while Jimmy looked around. Was it safe to leave yet or not?  
  
"Well, maybe we should go find the girls," Jimmy said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you should go say your goodbyes!" the figure trying to kill them all spoke.  
  
All three boys screamed and took off in different directions  
  
**********************************************  
  
Emma peered down below from the tree she had taken shelter in.  
  
She took out her notepad and pen.  
  
"Let's see," she started "While meeting with the Grade Ten's,....... it seems as though one..... or all of them exibit typical...... signs that would make someone....... want to kill them. Stay...away from them.....for future refrence," Emma said to herself, writing all of it down.  
  
Emma stopped writing.  
  
Unless, whoever that crazy person was, was trying to kill her.  
  
"Note to self, stop hanging with school slut........starting to rub off.....on me.... slutty people always get killed...." Emma wrote.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hazel looked around.  
  
"Paige we can't stay here waiting for that person to kill us. We have to get help," she said.  
  
Paige turned to stare at Hazel.  
  
"You're absolutley right. Come on," Paige said standing up.  
  
Hazel stood up as well and clung close to her best friend.  
  
"We have to be careful though. That person could come back at any-"  
  
"Time?" the killer finished for her.  
  
Both girls quickly turned around. They were about to run away.  
  
"I'm faster than you and if you turn around and run, I'll catch you and kill you," the killer spoke.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Paige asked.  
  
The killer let out a cynical laugh.  
  
"If I told you, I'd literally have to kill you."  
  
Hazel tried to peer into whoever this person was eyes. To see if she could identify them.  
  
"Hey, you, what are you staring at?"  
  
Hazel straightened up.  
  
The killer started towards Hazel, but Paige jumped in the way and tried to push the killer back.  
  
The killer grabbed Paige and threw her against a steel light pole, which knocked her out.  
  
"Paige!" Hael exclaimed.  
  
"Just be glad I didnt kill her......yet," the killer laughed.  
  
Hazel backed away from the killer slightly, who was now circling her like a shark ready to stike it's prey.  
  
"Did you come here to kill me then?" Paige asked.  
  
"You? No, no. You're not first on my list," the killer replied.  
  
List, Hazel thought.  
  
"There's a list?" So does that mean you're gonna kill all of us in some order?" Hazel asked.  
  
The killer was starting to get really annoyed with her.  
  
"What's with all the questions?" the killer asked.  
  
"I....ah," Hazel started backing away.  
  
"Haze!" Jimmy screamed from about 15 feet away.  
  
The killer looked in Jimmy's direction.  
  
Hazel took this chance to do something.  
  
She grabbed a hold of the knife the killer had and started to wrestle it out of their hands.  
  
"Hey, what the..." the killer spoke, fighting back.  
  
Jimmy started towards the killer and Hazel.  
  
Hazel almost had the knife, but the killer pushed Hazel back. Hazel reached out towards the killer to try and stop her fall. In the process she managed to grab the killer's mask of slightly.  
  
"Jimmy, over here!" Emma called from her tree.  
  
Jimmy stopped running and looked in the direction of the tree.  
  
"Oh my god.........YOU!" Hazel exclaimed.  
  
The killer pushed Hzael back, lifted the knife, and stabbed her several times.  
  
By the time Jimmy looked back towards Hazel, she was already falling to the ground, bloody and dead.  
  
"HAZEL!!" Jimmy screamed.  
  
Emma jumped from the tree and landed on the dirt below.  
  
The killer fixed their mask.  
  
"Im gonna kill you!" Jimmy screamed.  
  
"Im gonna have to take you up on that another day," the killer said.  
  
They took out a small pellet of something, threw it to the ground, and instantly smoke filled the surrounding area.  
  
Jimmy coughed.  
  
The smoke cleared up. Paige started to come to.  
  
"What......oh my god.......HAZEL?" Paige said.  
  
She ran over to her dead friends body and shook it.  
  
"Hazel the killer just stabbed you right? I mean........you're not...dead?" Paige said in a distant sounding voice.  
  
"There you guys are!" Spinner spoke out of breath.  
  
Paige started to cry.  
  
Jimmy lifted his dead girlfriends body up and put it in his lap.  
  
"I don't understand this, why?" he asked.  
  
Emma joined the group along with Marco.  
  
"No, not Hazel," Marco cried.  
  
"How......why did he kill her and not me?" Paige asked.  
  
"Because......" Emma started. "Because I think she saw their face.......and I think.......I did too...." Emma trailed off.  
  
******************************  
  
Well Hazels dead. She got 38% of the votes. And it looks like Emma has seen the killer's face?  
  
Well you know what to do. If you want Emma dead, you gotta vote. Next time TWO victims will die. So the TWO people with the most votes will die next time!  
  
internationalvoting/int3/ask.cgi?pid=11-479  
  
1. Add www. before international.... 2. Add .com after voting 


	3. Splitsville

Degrassi Interactive Adventures  
  
The Degrassi Stalker Series  
  
March 24 2004  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Well, I had A LOT of votes this time around. Enough to make a fair judgement. And this time, two people will die! One last thing. I would love it if you would review the story and tell me anything you think. Is it exciting? Boring? What does it need? And please vote the way I describe at the end of the story. A few of the reviews sounded like votes, and there's a poll for that. THANX! (one last thing:I mean it this time. I try to check spelling. I don't have Microsoft Word on my computer anymore, and the program I do have has a lame ass spelling checker.....so please excuse any errors)  
  
Episode 3 "Splitsville"  
  
Emma sat starring at a picture of Detective Calahaun's family.  
  
"So, you say you saw the suspects face?" Det. Calahaun asked.  
  
Emma twiddled with her thumbs.  
  
"Not enough to determine anything. I don't even know if it's a guy or girl," Emma replied.  
  
Det. Calahaun stood up and moved over to a window and looked out of it.  
  
"But you gotta know a little right. Guys and girls, they don't all act the same."  
  
Emma looked up at the ticking clock.  
  
"Can I go now? I've told you everything I know."  
  
Det. Calahaun looked over at Emma, then the clock.  
  
He walked back over to Emma and got so close to her, he was practically in her face.  
  
"I gave you my card right?"  
  
Emma nodded.  
  
Det. Calahaun angrily rolled his tongue on the inside of his cheek.  
  
"Don't hesitate to call me if you come up wih anything, Emma. And I mean, anything,"  
  
Emma stood up, and left.  
  
Okay, Emma thought. That guy SO freaks me out.  
  
******************************************  
  
"I can't believe I had to go to my best friends funeral," Paige said quietly.  
  
Spinner sat on the steps to Degrassi Community School rubbing his girlfriend's back.  
  
"I know how hard it is....," Spinner started.  
  
"Really? So you've been to one of your best friends funerals too huh?" Paige snapped.  
  
Spinner stopped rubbing Paige's back.  
  
"Why'd you have to snap at my head? I was trying to-  
  
"Help, I know. Only, I'm not interested. I just wanna be left alone," Paige replied.  
  
She stood up and entered through the front doors of the school.  
  
Spinner watched her go.  
  
"Hey Spin," Craig greeted.  
  
Spinner stood up and entered the building, Craig following.  
  
"THis whole thing sucks you know. I'm totally stressed cause I don't even know if that freakin lunatic is gonna come after me again," Spinner replied.  
  
"Knowing you, you're probably gonna be the next one they kill," Craig smiled.  
  
Spinner stared at him hard. Like he wanted to punch him.  
  
"Sorry," Craig sighed. "I was just trying to make you feel a little better."  
  
"And you did such I good job too!" Spinner said sarcastically.  
  
Both Spinner and Craig walked up to Craig's locker, duely noting all of the Degrassi Winter Carnival posters hanging up.  
  
"Wrong time of the year dude," Spinner sighed tearing one of the wall.  
  
Manny noticed Craig and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Craig. What's up?" she asked.  
  
Craig nervously looked left and right.  
  
"Manny! I thought I said-"  
  
"I KNOW what you said Craig," Mannay started. She got so close to Craig, she was almost on top of him "But, you didn't really mean, for good right?"  
  
Manny started carresing Craig's hair with her fingers.  
  
"Hey, Spinner. Sorry about what happened to Hazel. I know she was Paige's best friend," Manny said.  
  
Craig thrusted Manny's fingers from his hair and shut his locker.  
  
"Come on Spin," he said.  
  
Manny crossed her arms with anger as she watched the guy she still had the hot's for walk away.  
  
Whatever, Manny thought.  
  
Manny sighed and enetered the girls' washroom. She walked over to a stall, shut the door, sat down, and started to pee.  
  
She noticed the door open slowly and shut slowly as well. Almost as if someone was trying not to make a sound.  
  
Being curious, Manny lowered her head slightly to stare down below the stall. She didn't see anybody's feet. And for some strange reason, she felt like she was being watched.  
  
"Hello?" Manny called out.  
  
Now Manny didn't hear anything. She slowly stood up, flushed the toilet and exited her stall.  
  
She looked around the restroom, but quickly stopped.  
  
"This is stupid. Nobody's watching ME now!" Manny said to herself, starting to wash her hands.  
  
Manny quickly turned to her left after noticing the washroom door shut. Somebody WAS in here just now, she thought.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Emma." J.T. greeted sitting next to her.  
  
Emma didn't look up.  
  
"J.T. you think whoever killed Hazel isn't finished?"  
  
J.T. stared wide-eyed at Emma.  
  
"Ah....I have no idea. Why?"  
  
Emma sighed and looked down at her notebook. If only she'd goten a good look at whoever it was.  
  
"Emma, somethings up" Manny said suddenly, coming out of nowhere.  
  
Emma jumped up.  
  
"Manny? What do you want?" Emma asked, distaste in her voice.  
  
"Hey Manny," J.T. smiled.  
  
Emma didn't even look in J.T.'s direction.  
  
"The killer's after me," Manny replied, somewhat out of breath.  
  
Emma let out a small snort, then picked up her bag, and started walking.  
  
"It was bound to happen sooner or later, right Manny?" Emma asked, with her back to Manny.  
  
Manny walked a little faster trying to catch up with Emma.  
  
"What?" Manny asked.  
  
"Your death. If this killer didn't kill you, some sex obsessed pervert would have," Emma replied.  
  
"Emma!" J.T. spoke  
  
Manny pretended not to take offense. But instead got directly in frnt of Emma, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"Whoever killed Hazel, killed her because she saw their face right?" Manny asked.  
  
Emma really didn't want to be having this conversation with Manny right now. Nor anyone for that matter.  
  
"Manny," Emma stopped and turned around.  
  
"Look, I know you saw something. Please, help me. We used to be best friends," Manny replied.  
  
Emma sighed and stared into Manny's eyes.  
  
"Well-  
  
"Manny! There you are. I had people looking all over for you," Paige replied.  
  
"Paige, how are you?" Emma asked in a serious tone.  
  
Paige side-glanced at Emma.  
  
"I told you we had to rehearse for the carnival Friday. Let's go," Paige said.  
  
Manny stared at Emma a bit longer before leaving with Paige.  
  
J.T. walked up so that he was standing next to Emma.  
  
"You really think that wacko's after her?"  
  
"Only one way to find out," Emma replied.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"The sadness in your eyes....I know I cant descbribe. Your passion burns in me like fiiiiirrrre......you know you're my on-ly desiiiiiirrrre," Ashley sung.  
  
Ellie and Terri watched on.  
  
"Way to go Ash," Terri said. "You are SO gonna win the singing contest at the carnival."  
  
"It's not really about that. I just want people to know how passionate about singing I am," Ashley replied, turning off her microphone.  
  
Ashley looked up in disgust as she noticed Craig entering the gym as well.  
  
"Well well, looks who's here. You ex,m" Ellie said.  
  
Craig looked over at Ashley.  
  
"Dude, not this again. We've already been through the whole you versus her thing," Spinner said.  
  
"Yeah, and its old and tired," Marco added.  
  
Craig and Ashley continued to stare at each other.  
  
"Mind if we practice?" Craig caled out to Ashley.  
  
"It's a free country." Ashley replied leaving.  
  
Terri and Ellie got up to follow.  
  
"Ash,-" Terri started.  
  
"I thought I was over him," Ashley fumed. "Guess not."  
  
Terri rubbed Ashley's shoulder.  
  
"Ah, I need some air," Ashley replied.  
  
"Oh sor....ry," Manny said looking up. She'd accidentally bumped into Ashley.  
  
"At least you say sorry for the right reason," Ashley replied stormning off.  
  
Bitch, Manny thought.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Emma frantically flipped through her notebook.  
  
"You have THAT much human nature research done? I haven't even started yet," J.T. replied.  
  
"The killer could be anybody," Emma replied.  
  
J.T. put his soda down on Emma's dresser and sat next to her on her bed.  
  
"What's all that?" J.T. asked.  
  
"It's stuff I wrote down about the murder. I can't figure it out and it's driving me crazy!" Emma replied.  
  
"Emma, youi're not supposed to be able to figure it out. That's what the police are for," J.T. said.  
  
Emma laughed.  
  
"That creepy detective is weird. I think he thinks I know who the killer is and just wont tell," Emma replied.  
  
"Okay, so whata kind of stuff exactly have you been writing down?" J.T. cautiously asked.  
  
Emma flipped to the last entry in her notebook and read it to herself.  
  
If the killer has a a list........  
  
"If the killer has a list," Emma said out loud this time "Then who would he most likely kill next?"  
  
"Well, if this were a horror movie, and I'm sure it is since they've already completed the first major cliche," J.T. started.  
  
"What?" Emma asked.  
  
"Black person always dies first....." J.T. replied.  
  
"Oh......but, ah, who else dies?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well, there's the popular jock, the stupid stoner, the goth, and the slut," J.T. replied.  
  
Emma thought of who fit that description that she knew.  
  
"Well there's plenty of jocks.....Spinner, Jimmy, Sean," J.T. started "And goths Ashley, Ellie, Alex."  
  
"What about slut's? How many sluts are there?" Emma asked.  
  
J.T. thought.  
  
"None, right?"  
  
"Wrong. One. Manny." Emma replied.  
  
"No way....no. Manny's not a slut," J.T. replied.  
  
"J.T. you're in love with her, of course you don't think she's a slut," Emma replied.  
  
Emma continuesd to think.  
  
"So what are you trying to say?" J.T. asked.  
  
"That maybe Manny was right. Maybe she WILL get killed," Emma replied.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
FRIDAY  
  
"Just remember to kep an eye out," Emma as low as she could, but still loud, as tshe and J.T. fought threw the crowd at the carnival.  
  
"Look honey, ring toss," Spinner said.  
  
Paige's eyes watered.  
  
"You stupid jerk! That was Hazel's favorite game!" She replied storming off.  
  
"Wha....I......ugh. This is getting stupid," Spinner said.  
  
"No Spin, that would be you," Craig replied.  
  
"Haha. Aren't you the one who got dumped by TWO women?" Spinner rhetorically asked.  
  
"Yeah and the hot one wants me back. Who's laughing now," Craig replied.  
  
"Guy's, you so don't understand women." Marco said.  
  
"Enlighten us oh master of all that is gay and girly. What does a woman want?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Women, they want attention, more than anything," Marco replied.  
  
"Like I don't give Paige enough attention when were-"  
  
"No Spin, not that kind of attention. Just talk to her," Marco replied.  
  
"i know like you said before. Only I can't can I? She's going off to do her stupid cheering," Spinner said jumping up and down lik and idiot.  
  
Craig threw some popcorn at him.  
  
"Calm down Spin."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"And now ladies and gentlemen, the Degrassi Community School Spirit Squad!" an announcer roared.  
  
Paige, Manny, and the rest of the Spirit Squad ran onto the stage.  
  
"Okay Degrassi, let's......get........down!" Paige said with excitement.  
  
Music came on and the squad began their routine.  
  
Emma stood by herself, waiting for J.T. looking left and right. She wanted to make sure nothing was gonna happen here.  
  
"Hot Cocoa. Get your hot cocoa!' a man called out.  
  
Emma reached in her pocket. J.T. would be fine if she left for just a second.  
  
J.T. stood at a stall in the washroom peeing.  
  
A dark cloaked figure walked in and stood next to him, also "peeing"  
  
J.T. looked over at the man slightly.  
  
"Ah, Halloween was two months ago man,"  
  
Th figure didn't move.  
  
"Unless, youre like a carnival entertainer....." J.T. trailed off.  
  
He was getting a little nervous. Something about this guy wasn't right.  
  
The dark figure turned slightly and took out a shinning silver butcher knife.  
  
"Wait a second. You're the person who killed Haz......." J.T. stopped when he caught sight of the knife.  
  
The killer nodded slowly.  
  
"Em........EMMA!" J.T. exclaimed. He tried to dodge past the killer.  
  
The killer quickly moved to block the door but J.T. slid underneath their legs and nudged open the door. J.T. stood up and was about to scream for help, but the killer pulled J.T. quickly towards th wall, knocking him out.  
  
The killer looked down at J.T. He'd get his day. But not tonight. Someone else had to die.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Let's hear it one more time for the Degrassi Spirit Squad!" the same announcer cheered.  
  
The audience went wild.  
  
"Paige, Piage, we need to talk," Spinner started.  
  
Paige stopped.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah," Spinner replied.  
  
Manny walked past Paige and over to Emma.  
  
"Hey, have you seen J.T.?" Emma asked.  
  
"I've been on stage Em," Manny replied.  
  
Emma looked all around.  
  
She decided she'd have to see if she could help Manny. Now.  
  
"Come on, we'll talk in here," Emma replied leadind Manny into The Funhouse of Mirrors.  
  
"So, you figured out who the killer is?" Manny asked.  
  
"Not exactly, I just wanted to let you know that-"  
  
Emma stopped. She had just just saw something very dark enter.  
  
"Emma? What's wrong?" Manny asked.  
  
"Shhhh," Emma replied.  
  
Emma looked into the mirrors.  
  
"The killer's in here. Come on," Emma replied grabbing Manny's hand.  
  
"What?! Emma?" Manny asked, while being dragged along by Emma.  
  
"I know I haven't really been there for you lately. It comes with being me I guess," Spinner started.  
  
Spinner's words were falling on deaf ears. Paige had already decided what she wanted to do.  
  
"Spinner, wait. There's something I need to tell you," Paige started.  
  
"Can I finish please. I really want to say this," Spinner replied.  
  
Paige nodded. She could at least give Spinner that much.  
  
Emma ducked past a shadow.  
  
"Oh, my god! The killer really is in here huh?" Manny shrieked.  
  
Emma knew why too. Either they'd come to kill her because she knew too much or they wanted to kill Manny because she was the "slut"  
  
"We have to get out of here. With all these mirrors it's impossible to tell how close-  
  
Emma was cut off when suddenly the killer burst from a mirror grabbing Manny and pulling her back throgh the opening.  
  
"Manny!" Emma shrieked.  
  
Manny screamed as the killer pulled up their knife and stabbed Manny several times.  
  
Emma stared in disbelief. She wanted to run....but, she couldn't.  
  
Th killer tore their knife from Manny's mutilated body and turned abruptly to face Emma.  
  
"Oh my god....." Emma managed to utter, before she too meet her end.  
  
"Hey, Spin, sorry to interrupt you again, but everybodys running that way for some reason. We might have to go," Paige said pointing behind Spinner.  
  
Spinnere turned around and he and Paige walked over to the Funhouse of Mirrors.  
  
Crowds of people were all around.  
  
"What's going on?" Paige asked.  
  
"EMMA! EMMA!" Paige heard J.T. shout.  
  
"J.T." Paige said.  
  
"EMMA! THE KILLER"S HERE! EMMA!" J.T. called out.  
  
"What are you talking about J.T.?" Paige asked.  
  
"The person who killed Hazel........just tried to kill me. He's here and I think........wait a second that's Emma's notebook," J.T. said, picking up Emma's notebook from the back of the funhouse.  
  
"And that's Manny's spirit squad jacket. Oh my god...." Paige shrieked.  
  
It was filled with blood and Emma's notebook had specks of blood on it as well.  
  
Paige, Spinner, and J.T. looked up to notice two dead bodies being taken from the funhouse. Each one was covered with a black body bag.  
  
They all knew who was in them.  
  
"No........NO!" J.T. exclaimed angrily.  
  
"See.....this is what I din't want to happen," Paige shakily stared.  
  
"What?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Don't you see? The killer didn't kill me before because he was saving me for last. He wanted to kill off all my friends first," Paige replplied.  
  
"Paige, this doesn't have anything to do with you," Spinner started.  
  
"Yes it does Spin. And I don't want it to happen again.......especially to the one person I care about the most," Paige said, starting to cry.  
  
"What......what are you trying to say?" Spinner asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I'm saying......we have to break up," Paige replied.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Well, Emma and Manny are dead. I actually wanted Manny to die (29.2% of the votes) but I kinda hate that the second runner up, Emma (20.8%) was the one you all wanted dead. I mean, Emma was SUPPOSED to be a big part of the story. But I have a new idea now. Also, just because the characters sometimes refer to the killer as "her" and the fact that he was in the restroom with J.T., does not mean that the killer is a male!  
  
Well vote for the next two people to die! And the vote after this one will feature two only two people, both of which have recieved little or no votes at all!  
  
GO TO:  
  
internationalvoting./int3/ask.cgi?pid=11-572  
  
1. Add www. before international.....  
  
2. Add .com after voting 


	4. Close Encounter

Degrassi Stalker Series  
  
Authors Note: March 28 2004  
  
Well just like last time I had a lot of votes. Two people will be dying this time around, but this is the episode where things get a little more interesting! Anyway please review after you read the story, I enjoy all reviews, not so much the bad ones but........everyone likes a review! (Once again, try to excuse the errors you find, I still don't have a spell checking program)  
  
Due to this episode's graphic nature, an "R" rating is suggested  
  
Episode 4 "Close Encounter"  
  
Everyone sat in front of Degrassi Community School in stunned silence. Three murders in one week. It may not have been as shocking if it had happened anywhere else to anyone else. But this killer was preying on the schools very own students. Students who all knew each other. Which meant that a particular group of Grade 9's and 10's had something to worry about.  
  
"I.....can't believe this," Paige replied.  
  
She'd been all too close to all three murders, directly linked to Emma, Manny, and Hazel. "I'm next right? That freak is coming to get me next-"  
  
"Paige, don't even talk like that. It was just....a coincidence," Terri replied.  
  
"Yeah, try telling that to the people who are DEAD!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
J.T. himself was upset about the murders as well.  
  
Manny, his crush was dead. Along with his second best friend, Emma.  
  
"This sucks. Why does it have to be happening here, to us?" J.T. rhetorically asked.  
  
"Because this is Degrassi, and heartbreak and pain are it's middle name," Liberty replied, surprisong the group.  
  
"You think you can be a little more sensitive, Liberty?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Liberty curtly straightened her eyeglasses.  
  
"Of course Jimmy. I wont mention how many times everybody got stabbed in the process in my article," Liberty replied.  
  
"Article?" Paige asked, lifting her head up.  
  
Libeerty put on a triumphant smile.  
  
"That's right. The people of Degrassi Community School have a right to know that a killer is on the lose and anybody directly linked to the victims could be next," Liberty replied.  
  
"So that could be you right? You knew Emma and Manny," J.T. replied.  
  
"Yes, as an aquantaince, not a personal friend. The way I see it, if you used to be Emma, Manny or Hazels firend, girlfriend, or boyfriend.......you might be next," Liberty replied.  
  
Paige stood up.  
  
"This is exactly what I've said from the start. Only psychopath's kill people unreleatd to each other in any way," Paige replied.  
  
"Psychopath's kill anyone," Spinner spoke up for the first time.  
  
Paige crossed her arms and looked down at him.  
  
"Yeah but just anyone isn't dying. Our friends are dying. Whoever's been killing them, probably knew them. Which mean's the killer could be someone we all know."  
  
At this point, everyone from Marco, to Liberty were staring at each other. Any one of them could have been the killer.  
  
But leave it to Liberty to find loopholes in this theory.  
  
"Ah hello, your the one who told the police the killer was tall. Taller than any of us," Liberty replied.  
  
"Yeah, but could anyone see the persons feet?" Paige asked.  
  
Marco, Jimmy, J.T. and Spinner all shook their heads.  
  
"Which means, they could be wearing thick shoes or something," Paige replied.  
  
"What are you getting at with this?" Liberty inquisitivly asked.  
  
Paige uncrossed her arms and spoke in a tone that was dead serious.  
  
"I'm saying that thuis killer, guy, girl, one of us, not one of us, whatever..........is probably going to kill one of us. Soon,"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
J.T. was tuned out of the conversation in English with Ms. Kwan. He couldn't stop thinking about the past week. Why did Emma have to die, J.T. thought. Or Manny?  
  
Let's see, J.T. thought. Emma, was too smart. Was she the nerd? And Manny...as much I don't want to admit it, she was the...slut. And Hazel had saw the killer's face.  
  
So who's next?  
  
J.T. took Emma's notepad from his backpack and opened it.  
  
He wrote down everyone's names, crossing out the ones who were now dead. Next to each name he wrote down the persons "title"  
  
Manny- the slut Emma- the nerd Hazel- saw the killers face Paige- could she be the mean popular girl? Jimmy- if Hazel wasn't the token black person, maybe Jimmy is Spinner- ah, stupid, duh Marco- he's gay. That's gotta count for something Me- Im the comic relief. Jokers die too..... Liberty-.....  
  
Wait a second, J.T. thought.  
  
As far as he could tell each person he knew could be called something different. Accept Liberty. She was a little bit of everyone. Too smart for her own good, nerdy, mean, kinda moronic.......could she be next?  
  
"Mr. Yorke, I asked you a question," Ms. Kwan said, snapping J.T. back to reality.  
  
"What?" J.T. stupidly asked.  
  
Several people in the class laughed.  
  
"Looks like J.T. spaced off again. Another one of his redeeming qualities Ms. Kwan," Liberty spoke.  
  
J.T. stared in Liberty's direction.  
  
One thing he knew for sure. If that killer didn't hurry up, he'd get her first.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Over here J.T.," Paige called out.  
  
J.T. looked over at Toby.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll go sit with Kendra," Toby said.  
  
J.T. placed his tray next to Spinner and sat down.  
  
"I figure the people who might be next should stick together," Paige coyly replied.  
  
"That's not funny Paige," Ashley said sternly.  
  
"What? I think it's about time we face the music here. We should be able to talk about it," Paige replied.  
  
"I don't think Hazel would've talked like this if you were the one who-  
  
"Hazel wouldn't have talked like this ever. Can we drop it," Paige spoke quickly.  
  
It grew silent for a moment, but the silence was soon interupted by Liberty.  
  
"Okay," Liberty said sitting down next to J.T. "You all ready for your interviews?"  
  
"What interviews?" Paige asked.  
  
"The ones I'm gonna include in my article for tomorrows edition of the Grapevine," Liberty replied.  
  
"What is with everybody? These murders shouldn't be some casual spectacle," Ashley replied.  
  
"Ashley, the truth of the matter is, people die everyday. That's life," Liberty harshly replied.  
  
Ashley shot Liberty a short tempered look.  
  
"And I'm sorry it just happened to be people we all knew, but life goes on. Get over it," Liberty replied.  
  
Ashley had finally had enough. She stood up angrily and left to go find Ellie.  
  
"Well, I guess she's not in it. Who want's to go first?" Liberty asked.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Liberty, Liberty!" J.T. ran.  
  
It was after school and Liberty was about to finish writing her article for the Grapevine.  
  
Liberty turned around slowly, annoyed.  
  
"Am I wrong, or are you the one who told me that following you around was getting old? And now here you are."  
  
"Liberty, we need to talk," J.T. replied.  
  
"Fine," Liberty sighed. She opened the door to her "office" and let J.T. inside.  
  
"Can we make this quick? I have a deadline," Liberty said.  
  
Liberty sat down while J.T. still stood.  
  
"Okay, so me and Emma-  
  
"Emma and I," Liberty corrected J.T.  
  
"Whatever. Look, we were trying to see if we could make out a pattern. An order that the killer would use on his victims," J.T. started.  
  
"What makes you so sure it's a he?" Liberty asked.  
  
J.T. put his hands through his hair.  
  
"Liberty I'm trying to help you dammit!"  
  
"Help me? Help me? How, by telling me who's gonna die in what order?"  
  
"YES!" J.T. exclaimed.  
  
Liberty sat back.  
  
"Okay, let's here it. Who's next?"  
  
J.T. thought.  
  
"Well, I don't know actually-"  
  
Liberty let out a snort.  
  
"But I think you might be on the killer's list," J.T. replied.  
  
Liberty sat up a little.  
  
"I told you this morning that-"  
  
"I know, only people who were directly involved with victims were next," J.T. said.  
  
"Exactly. And Emma wasn't my firend. Neither was Manny. I don't even think I have any friends," Liberty said scratching her head.  
  
"Look Liberty, I don't think this killers got a clear agenda. But you can't print that article, trust me," J.T. said.  
  
Now J.T. had Liberty's attention.  
  
"Why not?" Liberty asked.  
  
"Don't you get it. It's all about who's smart enough. Hazel, she saw the killer's face so he....or she had to killl her before she could tell anybody who it was. And Emma, she the killer thought Emma must have seen their face too, only she didn't see enough to identify them. And then she got smart with this notebook,"  
  
J.T. took out Emma's notebook and flipped it to the page he had written earlier.  
  
Liberty glanced at it.  
  
"What about Manny the....slut as it say's here," Liberty said.  
  
J.T. sighed.  
  
"She got smart too. She wanted Emma to help her because she thought she was next, and.....she was," J.T. replied.  
  
Liberty flipped throught the notebook.  
  
"Okay but what does any of that have to do with me?"  
  
"You're gonna get everybody thinking with your article. I'm afraid that if you print it, you might be next," J.T. replied in a worried tone.  
  
Liberty tossed the notebook aside.  
  
"Oh how sweet, J.T actually cares now. Bull," Liberty replied.  
  
"What?" J.T. asked.  
  
"What's to stop the killer from killing you next? After all, you're the one who's warning me. Wouldn't that put you under the category of "getting smart?" And Paige, didn't she say that everybody needed to stick together?"  
  
"Ah..." J.T. trailed off.  
  
Liberty stood up.  
  
"Bottom line, Im just a journalist. I report facts, not suspicion. I have nothing to do with this mess."  
  
"No, Liberty you don't understand-"  
  
"Bye, J.T.," Liberty said.  
  
J.T. grabbed his notebook and stood up.  
  
So much for trying to warn her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"We can cheat death," Spinner spoke.  
  
"This isn't Final Destination, deaths not after us," Paige replied.  
  
"And what about that little speech you made this morning?" Marco asked.  
  
"I meant what I said," Paige replied.  
  
"So, you really think one of us is next?" Terri asked.  
  
**Well, well, well. Talkning about me eh** The killer stood just outside, in some bushes on the side of Paige's house. It was about 8:00, so it was dark enough for the killer to hide.  
  
"I'm worried. What if that lunatic tries to get me when I sleep?" Terri asked.  
  
"That would be doing you a favor. This killer want's everyone to suffer, slowly," Paige replied.  
  
"Okay, so what if this whole thing really is just somebody we all know getting rid of us? The only people who do that are the nerds that get picked on and want revenge," Marco said.  
  
"Marco, anybody can snap if they get pushed the wrong way," Paige replied.  
  
**I should know**  
  
"What do you think Liberty wrote in that article?" Terri asked.  
  
"Spmething's thats gonna get her killed," Paige replied shortly.  
  
"Paige!" Terri replied.  
  
"What?" Paige asked.  
  
"Unless she hasn't printed it yet," Jimmy spoke up.  
  
"Well, yeah, if she hasn;t printed it, she's saved. But it's Liberty. The killer would be doing what we've all wished form day one if he murdered her," Paige replied.  
  
"Do you have to mean Paige?" Terri asked.  
  
**Hasn't printed it? I never thought of that. And here I was getting ready to kill all of them. I guess I should go to the school, and see what I can do** The killer left, headed for the school.  
  
"What if whatever she wrote gets one of US killed?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Everyone grew silent.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're right," Piage replied, getting serious for the first time all night.  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Terri asked.  
  
"I have to go stop that article form coming out," Jimmy replied.  
  
"Alright, I'll go with you dude," Spinner said starting to get up.  
  
"No, stay here. What if the killer's already thought of this and is at the school. I don't want any of you guys getting hurt," Jimmy replied.  
  
Paige looked up at the clock.  
  
"Fine, but if you're not back by 9:00, were calling the cops," Paige said.  
  
Jimmy agreed.  
  
"Well, here goes," he said.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
J.T. sat staring at a of Manny.  
  
"Earth to J.T.," Toby said.  
  
J.T. looked up.  
  
"You don't think Manny was a slut do you?" J.T. asked.  
  
"She WAS pregnant at some point. That counts right?" Toby replied.  
  
J.T. got off his bed and looked out the window.  
  
"I think Liberty's dead meat," he sighed.  
  
"What?" Toby asked.  
  
"I tried to warn her," J.T. replied in a moody tone.  
  
"Warn her what?" Toby asked suspiciously.  
  
"Unless," J.T. said suddenly.  
  
He walked over to the chair at his computer and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"J.T. where are you going?" Toby asked.  
  
"To the school. I'll be right back. And whatever you do DON'T tell my parents," J.T. replied.  
  
Toby watched as J.T. left.  
  
J.T. made sure he grabbed an umbrealla. He heard it was supposed to rain.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Liberty was still at school typing her article. She wanted it to be perfect. This was after all the biggest story of her career.  
  
She jumped a little at the sound of thunder close by. She stood up and looked at the window.  
  
"Great," Liberty said out loud "Now I' walking home in the rain"  
  
Liberty walked back to her computer and started to type again, when suddenly the lights went out and so did her computer.  
  
Liberty jumped again at another loud clash of thunder.  
  
"No, did I save? Did I save?" Liberty began mummbling to herself.  
  
"Fine," Liberty thought. She'd just have to go find the breaker box.  
  
***********************************  
  
Outside, Jimmy WAS working on trying to get past the security system, but he'd noticed that the door opened automatically. The power must have gone out.  
  
Jimmy stepped inside, soaked, and looked around.  
  
"Liberty!" he exclaimed.  
  
It was woth a shot, a long shot, but still worth it.  
  
He started towards the computer lab  
  
**********************************  
  
Liberty walked towards the Control Room but stopped short when she noticed a dark shadow pass by her quickly.  
  
"What was that?" she thought. "Stop it, you're being paranoid."  
  
Liberty opened the door and found a keresol can. She'd have to use this to light the gas lamps back at th lab.  
  
Liberty picked up the can but dropped it's contents everywhere after another loud clash made her jump.  
  
"NO!" LIberty exclaimed.  
  
********************************  
  
J.T. entered the school and looked around. No pwer.  
  
********************************  
  
Jimmy enetered the computer lab and looked around. Where was the story?  
  
Liberty bent down to try to clean up her mess but a chill went down her spine when she felt someone standing behind her.  
  
She stood up slowly and turned around  
  
"Why hello there," the killer spoke.  
  
"Ah, who are you?" Liberty asked.  
  
"Oh, I believe you know me very well. You are after all the one writin a piece on the Grapevine on me," the killer replied.  
  
A lump grew in Liberty's throat.  
  
"You're....the killer?" Liberty asked.  
  
"That's me. You wan't an autograpgh? Sorry I don't have any pens, maybe a knife will work?" the killer asked raising the knife.  
  
Liberty jumped again as another clash of lightning struck a telephone pole. The pole, which had an 87 feet long wire attached to it was flung through a window and landed in the kerosine that Liberty had spilled, causing it ignite.  
  
Liberty screamed.  
  
**Damn, I wasn't expecting this**  
  
Jimmy looked up. He could have sworn he heard someone scream.  
  
"Help me!" Liberty exclaimed. "Somebody help me!"  
  
She was surrounded by the fire. Luckily thought, the killer was trapped behind a wal of fire as well, preventing them from getting to her.  
  
Jimmy exited the lab and sniffed. Smoke?  
  
"Jimmy?" J.T. asked curiously.  
  
"J.T.? What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"I came o stop that story Liberty was writing from being published," J.T. replied.  
  
"So was I," Jimmy replied.  
  
"HELP!" Liberty screamed.  
  
Both J.T. and Jimmy heard this and ran toward the scream.  
  
"You really think this fire will last forever? The spinkler system is already on and there's only one exit, which I'm blocking," the killer spoke.  
  
"You won't get away with anything you've done. Killers always make mistakes," Liberty replied.  
  
"You're right. And my first one was waiting so long to kill you," the killer replied.  
  
Liberty looked around. The fire was dying out. It was only a matter of minutes now......  
  
"It came from over here," Jimmy said turning a corner.  
  
J.T. and Jimmy were both shocked to see Liberty trapped behind a wall of fire. And the killer was with her!  
  
"That's the bastard that killed Hazel!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
Liberty watched in horror as the fire blocking the killer from her subsided.  
  
"Okay, that only took what? Two minutes? Time to die," the killer said.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Liberty screamed.  
  
"LIBERTY!" J.T. eclaimed.  
  
The killere looked up to see Jimmy and J.T. racing towards them.  
  
THe killer grabbed Liberty and flung her towards a wall, which she bounced from and fell int the fire. While she was down the killer steeped on the opposites side of the flames that were left and poured more kerosine all around Liberty, burning her.  
  
"AHHHHH!' Liberty exclaimed, burning alive.  
  
Jimmy jumped the killer, knocking them to the ground while J.T. grabbed the knife.  
  
The killer kicked Jimmy off of him. J.T. rushed towards the killer who threw J.T. through the Media Immersion glass window.  
  
Jimmy jumped back up knocking the killer back down from behind. The killer's mask popped off.  
  
"YOU!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
The killer grabbed Jimmy's hand and placed in in the fire causing Jimmy to scream in pain. The killer put their mask back on and grabbed their knife.  
  
"See, now you HAVE to die," the killer said, stabbing Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy didn't move. The killer bgan to walk away, forgetting all about J.T.  
  
J.T. stood up and ran over to Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy..." J.T. said.  
  
"The killer.....it's......it's..........."Jimmy's head fell down to the ground.  
  
J.T. looked up to notice that the killer had come back to finish Jimmy off.  
  
J.T. screamed and ran for it.  
  
*Well, you might be next you little fool**  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
You know what? I didn't want Jimmy to die and I was surpirised you all did. But Liberty, let' just say you all showed her no mercy when it came to voting. I figured since she's so annyoing, she desrved a horrible death. Anyway, the next vote is between just two people, both of which have recieved like no votes. So choose carefully!  
  
To vote Go To:  
  
internationalvoting/int3/ask.cgi?pid=11-631  
  
1. Add www. before international....  
  
2. Add .com after voting 


End file.
